Cette fois, c'est pour moi!
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Gaara et Shikamaru ont une aventure qui a une drôle de conséquence mais le roux fait une erreur...Arrivera t il à la réparer? Venez lire. Gaara/Shika, en fond Sasu/Naru. ATTENTION YAOI, LEMON, LANGAGE PARFOIS CRU ET MPREG!


**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoilà avec un one shot assez long qui je l'espère vous ravira et vous plaira!**

**Cela fait un moment que j'y pense mais j'ai toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour laisser murir l'histoire dans mon esprit mais à présent me voilà prête!**

**Donc sur ce je vous laisse en espérant que vous aimerez, pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI, DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES EXPLICITES ENTRE DEUX HOMMES AVEC LEMON ET PEUT ËTRE PARFOIS UN LANGAGE ASSEZ CRU OU VULGAIRE POUR LES BESOINS DE L HISTOIRE. POUR CEUX QUI N AIMENT PAS, PASSEZ VORTE CHEMIN!**

Pour les autres...

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Cette fois c'est pour moi...**

_Yamato, Sai, Naruto et Shikamaru avaient été envoyés en mission au pays de la terre afin de rendre en main propre un parchemin des plus importants au Tsuchikage. Seul l'Hokage savait ce que contenait ce message. Le chemin le plus court entre Tsuchi et Konoha les faisait passer par le pays de l'herbe et plus précisément Kusa, normalement neutre et en bonnes relations avec le village caché de la feuille._

_Il valait mieux éviter de passer par Ame, au village de la pluie, car le pays se retrouvait assez instable en raison de la récente disparition de leur chef, Pain. D'ailleurs ils avaient entendu que Gaara, Kankuro et Temari y étaient afin de signer un traité de paix avec ce village. Mais d'après ce que Tsunade avait laissé entendre, les négociations s'éternisaient puisque c'était coup d'état sur coup d'état et que jamais un nouveau dirigeant d'Ame ne survivait plus de quelques jours. _

_Mais à présent les quatre ninjas se retrouvaient, en civil, dans une auberge. Sakura n'avait pas pu venir en mission car avait été blessée à la dernière et Kakashi avait été envoyé en mission d'urgence au pays du riz, au village caché du son afin de rassembler des informations. Des agissements suspects d'Orochimaru avait été rapporté mais étant assez flou, il était impossible de savoir exactement le vrai du faux. _

_La rumeur dit qu'Orochimaru chercherait à étendre son pouvoir sur tout les pays frontaliers du pays du feu afin d'obtenir, déjà, plus d'homme dans son armée mais aussi d'encercler Konoha. Mais cela n'étant que rapporté, Tsunade ne savait pas jusqu'ou le pouvoir de son ancien acolyte s'étendait. Voilà pourquoi Kakashi avait été envoyé d'urgence en mission. La rumeur voulait que le pays de la Cascade soit déjà tombé sous la coupe du serpent. Mais cela restait à vérifier. _

_Shikamaru pensait fortement que le parchemin qu'ils devaient transmettre au Tsuchikage était une forme d'accord et de demande d'alliance afin de dissuader les pays de la Cascade (si ce n'était pas trop tard), de l'Herbe et de la Pluie de s'allier avec Orochimaru, en affirmant leur soutien à Konoha. Le pays de la Pluie était le moins à craindre car était le plus éloigné d'Oto, très affaibli donc peu de soldat mais possédait aussi une frontière avec le pays du Vent en plus de celle avec le Pays de la Terre. Et comme l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha durait depuis des années, il aurait été suicidaire de s'allier à Oto, surtout lorsqu'on est déjà affaiblit. _

_Bien sûr le Nara en avait discuté avec Yamato, qui était du même avis que lui, laissant Sai de côté, ne lui faisant pas vraiment confiance et n'ayant pas d'affinité particulière avec le jeune homme, et bien sûr Naruto, à qui il devrait surement tout réexpliqué une bonne centaine de fois avant qu'il ne comprenne et ça l'épuisait déjà rien que d'y penser. Surtout que le blond, parce que c'est avec lui qu'il partageait la chambre, gesticulait depuis tout à l'heure et cela avait le don d'être particulièrement irritant..._

_-AH MAIS C EST PAS JUSTE!_

_-Calme toi Naruto, soupira le brun. Tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous...On doit être discret..._

_-Bah peut être mais pourquoi c'est Sai et le capitaine Yamato qui sont sortit et que nous on est obligé de rester enfermé, hein? C'est pas juste, j'en ai marre..._

_- Profites-en pour faire une sieste..._

_-Ah mais t'as que ce mot à la bouche, espèce de flemmard. Ca n'empêche que je veux sortir!_

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont là bas pour s'amuser? Ils récoltent des informations! Ils étudient le village et les occupants afin de prévenir tout risque d'attaque et pour cela il faut de la discrétion...Tout ce que tu n'as pas quoi..._

_Le blond gonfla les joues et croisa les bras, s'asseyant sur son futon en tailleur. Le Nara lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. Il faisait peut être la tête mais lui au moins pouvait dormir en paix. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Cela dura un peu moins d'une heure avant qu'une odeur de brûler ne se fasse sentir et ne mette immédiatement ses sens en alerte. Il se redressa, sur le qui vive et regarda l'Uzumaki. _

_-Bon sang Naruto, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques? _

_-Je brûle le parchemin..._

_-Quoi? Mais..._

_-On a été repéré...Si je les ais vus, c'est un coup de chance...J'ai entendu deux filles qui passaient dans le couloir parler de types étranges qui rôdaient autour de l'auberge. Je suis descendu pour vérifier. On est encerclés... J'ai à peine eut le temps de remonter que 5 d'entre eux sont entrés. En regardant discrètement par la fenêtre j'ai pu en apercevoir 11._

_-Tu es sûr que ce sont des ennemis? _

_-Ils portaient le bandeau du Son. Mais pas tous. Dans chacun des deux groupes, il y en avait un ou deux qui portaient celui de Kusa, je croyais pourtant que le pays de l'herbe était neutre..._

_-Ca veut dire qu'Orochimaru a avancé plus qu'on ne le pensait, il tient déjà le pays de l'herbe. Il faut penser à une stratégie. A 2 contre 16 on est très mal, surtout si la majorité vient du son. La manipulation des ombres va être difficile sur autant d'individus..._

_-Multi clonage alors..._

_-Nous sommes dans un espace trop réduit. Si nous sortons par la porte, on risque de blesser des villageois innocents, et si on sort par la fenêtre on sera à découvert et on se fera tirer comme des lapins...Et on a aucun moyen de prévenir les deux autres..._

_-En clair on est fait comme des rats...Mais je me laisserais pas faire! s'exclama Naruto debout et fier. Moi Naruto Uzumaki me battrait jusqu'à la fin et un jour je serais Hokage!_

_-Galère..._

OOO000OOO000OOO

_Sasuke s'ennuyait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de rejoindre ce vieux serpent visqueux et sénile déjà? Ah oui le pouvoir, la vengeance...Tsss...Orochimaru passait plus de temps à concocter des plans démoniaques et des vengeances envers Konoha que de lui apprendre des techniques...Certes il était déjà très fort et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il pourrait parvenir à le tuer mais il voulait d'abord voir si l'autre reptile avait encore des choses à lui apprendre. Et puis il devait attendre que l'autre crétin à lunette, qui suivait le vieux débris, ne lui foute un peu la paix. _

_Il soupira d'agacement. Alors oui en conquérant d'autres pays il avait pu tester son niveau contre toutes sortes de ninjas...Mais là franchement...regarder face de serpent jubiler avec l'autre décérébré...ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Voilà une semaine et demie qu'ils avaient rejoint Taki, au Pays de la Cascade. Et depuis tout ce temps Sasuke s'entraînait bien entendu mais attendait aussi désespérément que son maître sorte un peu de ses plans diabolique pour se consacrer à son apprentissage__._

_Une autre chose le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Cela faisait quelques jours que Kabuto avait apparemment trouvé des cobayes et pratiquait de nouvelles expériences. Il entendait les cris des victimes à travers le sol, bien qu'étouffés, les salles d'expérimentations se trouvant sous terre. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était de voir qu'Orochimaru jubilait après chaque compte rendu de Kabuto et il avait remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour le tenir à distance de cette nouvelle expérimentation. Apparemment les cobayes viendraient de Kusa. _

_Pas que ça l'intéresse de savoir ce que ces deux fous trafiquaient mais d'habitude Orochimaru n'était pas dans un tel état d'excitation et aimait se vanter devant lui de sa cruauté et de ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir dans ces pseudos salles de torture. Mais là il agissait différemment. Sasuke pensait alors que les deux prisonniers devaient avoir quelque chose de particulier…Il ne savait pas quelle chose rare son maître avait bien pu dénicher à Kusa. Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit pays sans grande force militaire, voilà pourquoi il avait été facile de le conquérir. _

_Kabuto entra dans la salle où lui et Orochimaru se trouvait. C'était repartit, les voilà en train de parler à voie basse…Il allait les tuer…Oh oui…Il leur ferait regretter. Son irritation ne fut jamais aussi grande que lorsqu'il vit le serpent se lever, prêt à suivre l'autre crétin qui jouait au docteur. Au comble de l'agacement il lâcha un grognement, faisant arrêter le reptile qui se tourna vers lui. _

_-Allons Sasuke, quelque chose te dérangerait il ? demanda t il d'une voie sifflante, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui acheva de le mettre en colère. _

_-Vous le savez bien. Mon entrainement est négligé. De plus je vous vois réjouit sans en connaître là raison, du moins pas entièrement…Je suppose que cela à avoir avec les deux prisonniers et j'avoue que cela m'agace de ne pas savoir ce qui monopolise autant votre esprit pour que vous parveniez à m'oublier…_

_-Ah les Uchiwas aiment être le centre d'attention…et avoir un statut important…Attention Sasuke c'est ce qui a mené ton clan à sa perte. _

_Le noiraud serra les poings et les dents, se retenant de répondre. _

_-Mais puisque tu en parles, je suppose que je peux partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi. Kabuto vient de me dire que l'expérience à réussit. _

_-Celle qui les fait hurler depuis plus d'une semaine ? _

_-En effet. _

_-En quoi consiste t elle ? _

_-Imagine avoir une ressource de chakra illimitée…_

_-C'est impossible, coupa l'Uchiwa. Ceux qui en ont le plus sont les jinchuriki, et même dans ce cas, ils ne peuvent s'en servir entièrement, d'après ce que je sais, sous peine de perdre leur identité au profit de celle du démon. _

_-Ce n'est pas faux. Seulement je ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle. Ce que j'ai chargé Kabuto de faire, c'est de trouver un moyen de transférer le chakra, d'une personne à une autre. _

_-Pourquoi cela ? Il existe déjà des justus permettant d'aspirer le chakra d'autrui… Comme Jirobo le faisait. _

_-Oui mais le chakra, s'il est particulier, perd ses particularités. Ce que je voulais c'était trouver un moyen de transférer le chakra d'une personne à une autre de manière à ce que le réceptacle soit aussi en mesure de produire et utiliser ce chakra et toutes ses particularités…_

_-Et donc d'après ce que vous avez dit, vous avez réussit. _

_-En effet. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? _

_-Vois tu, Sasuke, il reste rare de trouver des personnes produisant un chakra particulier. De plus, le temps de trouver le bon sceau, celui dont le chakra est prélevé, ne peut pas vivre longtemps, car son chakra s'épuiserait extrêmement vite…Et il serait dommage de perdre des talents si précieux…Mais comme tu l'as dit, ceux qui en ont le plus sont les Jinchurikis…et ils possèdent un chakra particulier…_

_-Et vous en avez trouvé un à Kusa ? Comment est ce possible ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous créer d'ennuis avec l'Akatsuki. _

_-Justement. Nous en avons un. Et si le projet de l'Akatsuki se précise, je pourrais le leur donner en échange d'un pacte de non agression, puisqu'ils en ont absolument besoin. _

_-Ingénieux. Cependant je ne savais pas que l'un d'entre eux résidait à Kusa. Cela ne risque pas d'entraîner des problèmes avec le pays qui vient juste d'être conquit ?_

_-En réalité, c'est un hasard de l'avoir trouvé là bas puisqu'il n'en vient pas. Il vient d'un autre pays. Mais suis moi, tu verras par toi-même, je suis sûr que cela va te plaire…_

_Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva. Enfin un minimum d'action. Et puis il se demandait qui était ce jinchuriki. Il suivit les deux hommes en silence dans les couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kabuto ouvrit une porte à l'aide d'une clé et les fit entrer dans la vaste pièce. L'Uchiwa jeta un regard circulaire. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Orochimaru lui désigna le fond de la pièce et il avança en compagnie de Kabuto dans cette direction. Il avait à peine parcouru un mètre que le médecin à lunette alluma la lumière lui révélant un spectacle qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir. _

_Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara étaient tout deux allongés et attachés torse nu sur deux tables d'opérations légèrement penchés, inconscients mais agités. C'était donc ces deux là qui hurlaient à la mort depuis tout ce temps. Non, il ne pouvait laisser faire…_

OOO000OOO000OOO

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. C'est étonnant pour moi non ? C'est vrai, moi, Gaara du désert je suis réputé pour être impassible, un vrai glaçon. Mais cette fois je soupire. J'avoue en avoir un peu marre de toute cette pression. Certes le plus gros est passé mais la situation reste délicate. Il y a une semaine très exactement, alors que je négociais à Ame un traité de paix avec un énième dirigeant qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir, Sai et Yamato ont débarqué come des furies de Kusa, puisqu'Ame est plus proche que Konoha.

Ils savaient que j'étais là. Et ils sont venus me dire que Naruto et Shikamaru avait été enlevé par les sbires d'Orochimaru en alliance avec Kusa. Bien entendu, Naruto est très important pour moi, il a totalement changé ma vie et si je me sens si bien aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Je ne pouvais que lui porter secours. Et puis Temari me semblait bien entichée de ce Nara, bien que je n'ai jamais vu un quelconque signe d'intérêt provenant de lui.

Bref, il nous a fallu 4 jours et demi pour monter une petite équipe de sauvetage, avec Temari et Kankuro, ainsi que quelques ninjas du pays de la pluie. Et tout ça parce qu'en effet le nouveau dirigeant est mort et que j'ai du attendre qu'un autre prenne sa place pour lui emprunter des ninjas. Puis nous avons rejoint Kusa et nous remontions la piste qui semblait nous mener à Taki mais nous avons eut la surprise (je ne saurais dire si elle était vraiment agréable ou pas) de rencontrer Sasuke.

Alors oui il a été très docile, n'a pas cherché le combat et nous a dit qu'il avait tué Orochimaru et aidé Naruto et Shikamaru à s'enfuir. Il nous conduisit ensuite à une grotte, sur les hauteurs, où en effet le blond et le brun, mal en point et fiévreux, semblaient dormir d'un sommeil agité. Grâce à son démon et ses extraordinaires capacités régénérative, Naruto pouvait déjà rester conscient quelques heures alors que l'autre garçon n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Il nous fallu encore quelques jours pour les ramener à Ame et les soigner correctement. Mon ami blond fut rapidement remit alors que le brun mit plusieurs jours avant de rouvrir les yeux. Dès que ce fut fait, j'ai put remarquer Temari sauter de joie partout. Bon sang je l'avais jamais vue ainsi et surtout pas pour un mec. Que lui trouvait-elle ? Certes, il était assez bien foutu dans son genre, très intelligent et avait une répartie remarquable, cependant son air continuellement blasé et son attitude molle m'empêchaient de cerner complètement le personnage. Et ça m'embêtait un peu.

Naruto et Shikamaru devaient rentrer demain matin à Konoha. Et moi j'étais là, je marchais doucement dans les couloirs, cherchant à éviter le nouveau chef d'Ame, qui comprenait vite ce qu'on lui disait pour peu qu'on lui explique longtemps. Honnêtement il m'a rendu dingue. Alors que j'allais tourner à l'angle, j'entendis des voies. Celle de ma sœur bien sûr, puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre du géni. Mais apparemment celui-ci en avait marre puisqu'il était en train de la jeter dehors et sans gants en plus. Je crois que je l'aime bien ce type, parce que Temari est une véritable furie.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et je tournais enfin avant de m'immobiliser en apercevant la porte de la chambre du garçon ouverte, celui-ci la tenant, me fixant du regard.

-Ta sœur est une harpie.

-Je sais, répondis je. Ca m'étonne que tu l'ais supportée jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mmh. J'ai enfin la paix. Je peux savoir pourquoi le Kazekage erre comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs ? Fuit il un chef d'état un peu trop crétin où éprouve t il une satisfaction malsaine à espionner sa sœur galère se faire jeter dehors ?

-Un peu des deux, soufflais-je avec un petit sourire, il avait parfaitement deviné.

-Je vois. Au cas où cela t'intéresse, je doute que le dirigeant du village caché de la pluie ne vienne te chercher dans ma chambre. Aussi s'il apprend ta position, tu pourras toujours dire que tu prends des nouvelles d'un ami. Cela te fera passer pour un homme gentil.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air méchant ?

-Personne ne ressemble plus à un psychopathe que toi…

-Mouais…Serait ce une invitation ?

-En effet.

Je m'avançais alors vers sa chambre et quand j'entrais il s'était recouché. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air assez épuisé. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir rentrer à Konoha demain ? Ton chakra est encore très perturbé, d'après les médecins. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis Tsunade-sama trouvera ce qui cloche, c'est la meilleure. Néanmoins, d'après ce que j'ai compris lorsque Kabuto baragouinait entre deux hurlements de douleur il parlait de transfert de chakra. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça rime.

-Mmh, c'est étrange…L' hokage est, en effet, la plus apte à répondre. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu es encore trop faible pour effectuer un aussi long voyage.

-Gaara. Déjà je voulais te remercier, je l'ai déjà fais avec les autres. Merci d'être venu. C'était atroce et je sais pas combien de temps j'aurais tenu. Mais entre nous, j'ai déjà une mère alors ne tente pas de prendre sa place s'il te plaît. Temari m'a déjà pompé l'air avec ça.

-Surement pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi.

-En effet, je pense que c'est ça…

-Shikamaru, permets moi de te poser une question quelque peu indiscrète. Pourquoi Temari ne t'intéresse pas ? Pas que je tienne particulièrement à ce que tu sois avec elle mais il semblerait qu'elle soit assez attrayante pour une fille…

-« Il semblerait ? » répétât il.

-C'est ma sœur…

-Et alors ça ne t'empêche pas de pouvoir la juger sur un point de vue physique…

-Disons que…les filles c'est pas trop mon truc…je préfère mes semblable, dis je en guettant du coin de l'œil sa réaction.

-Mmh, je vois. Et bien pour répondre à ta question, disons que…les filles c'est pas trop mon truc…et moi aussi je préfère mes semblables…

Je le regardais alors sous un œil différent, et s'il n'avait pas gardé les yeux fermés…Il aurait certainement vu la lueur de convoitise s'allumer dans mon regard.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Je marchais dans les couloirs, le visage impassible. Pourtant en mon fort intérieur, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Shikamaru et moi on s'est très bien entendu hier soir. J'ai passé un long moment dans sa chambre. J'ai découvert une facette de lui. Il n'est pas aussi mollasson qu'il veut bien le laisser croire et après ces quelques heures passées avec lui, je m'étais aperçu, qu'en réalité, tout le temps qu'il passait allongé à dormir ou regarder les nuages était mis à profit par son cerveau pour réfléchir sur telle ou telle chose.

Bref nous avons mangé ensemble, dans sa chambre, chacun trouvant la compagnie de l'autre agréable. Puis il s'est absenté quelques minutes, le temps de se laver dans la pièce attenante. Mais des coups furent frappés à la porte. Un serviteur demanda à travers elle à Shikamaru si j'étais avec lui, car le dirigeant d'Ame me cherchait. N'hésitant pas longtemps, après avoir planqué ma jarre dans le placard je me suis jeté sous les couvertures alors que les coups sur la porte se firent plus insistants. Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

La personne s'excusa de le déranger aussi tard mais apercevant une forme immobile sous les couvertures, elle dû penser que j'étais Shikamaru et que je dormais car elle s'interrompit. J'attendis quelques minutes et finalement elle partit. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et une demi-minute après, un corps se glissait contre le mien. Il avait sûrement cru que j'étais partit.

Bien sûr il ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit et il souleva légèrement la couette, alors qu'il était sur le flan me fixant.

-Je te savais pas aussi pressé de te retrouver dans mon lit, lâcha t il avec un sourire en coin assez…coquin je dirais qui éveilla quelques une de mes envies.

-Tu me fais des avances ? Demandais-je sans me démonter.

-On appelle ça de l'humour. C'est une cachette plutôt intéressante. Temari ?

-Non, si ce n'était qu'elle je ne me serais pas caché. Le dirigeant du village caché d'Ame me cherche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à une heure aussi tardive mais je m'en fiche. Je refuse d'y retourner avant demain.

Nous étions tout les deux allongés sur le côté, face à face et je pouvais aisément distinguer et étudier toutes les parties de son visage alors qu'on parlait.

-Cela veut il dire que tu vas partager mon lit pour cette nuit ? Murmura t il en me fixant toujours.

Comme dotée d'une vie propre, ma main alla se poser sur sa taille et je me penchais un peu vers lui.

-Seulement si tu le désir…soufflais je à mon tour en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je lui laissais le temps de se reculer, de se rétracter, si finalement, il ne trouvait pas ça bien. Mais jamais il ne le fit, au contraire, ce fut lui qui posa, un peu timidement je dois l'avouer, sa bouche sur la mienne. Pendant un long moment on ne fit que ça. Il avait éteint les lumières, et tout les deux, presque enfouit sous les couvertures, on s'embrassait, avec ce qu'il me semble beaucoup d'affection mais surtout assez lentement, comme si chacun avait peur de brusquer l'autre.

J'appris un moment plus tard, alors que je m'occupais de son cou, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était ses premiers baisers, très réussit d'ailleurs, et qu'il était puceau. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cette constatation m'excita au plus haut point. Et une demi-heure plus tard, cela dérapa. Je fus étonné de la confiance qu'il m'accordait. Donner son corps comme ça, pour la première fois, n'est déjà pas une chose aisée mais il ne montra aucun signe d'appréhension, se contentant de me fixer.

C'est ainsi que l'on fit l'amour, les yeux dans les yeux. Quand j'y repense, j'ai de drôle de sensations dans le ventre et je suis troublé. Je n'ai jamais eut autant de plaisir qu'avec lui. Et j'ai eut la très net impression que quelque chose passait entre nous. Durant cette nuit d'amour, parce que l'on recommença plusieurs fois, peu de paroles furent échangées, et seulement à voie basse, de peur de casser le moment. Je crois qu'il a aimé.

Je me suis surprit moi-même par la tendresse et la douceur dont j'ai fait preuve. D'habitude, pas que je sois violent, mais je suis assez égoïste. Maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai été, très prévenant, l'embrassant toujours, le prenant contre moi, le serrant entre mes bras. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir. C'était tellement inhabituel pour moi. Jamais je n'avais fais l'amour comme ça. J'ai même caressé ses cheveux et embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Vous y croyez à ça ? Ouais je sais moi aussi ça me fait super bizarre.

Cependant je gardais un très bon souvenir de cette nuit. Seulement que devais-je faire ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment se passe ce genre de chose. D'habitude c'est juste un plan cul, chacun repart de son côté mais cette fois c'était différent, et sous mon masque de froideur j'étais troublé. Il était encore tôt. Le soleil était à peine levé, et j'avais quitté il y a peu de temps, le lit et la présence chaude, douce et accueillante de Shikamaru pour mes appartements dans lesquels je pris une douche et changeais de vêtements.

J'allais pénétrer dans la chambre de Naruto lorsque Sasuke en sortit. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-ci. Ce gugusse s'était barré chez Orochimaru et sous prétexte qu'il avait fait mordre la poussière au reptile et avait sauvé l'Uzumaki et le Nara, le blond fricotait avec lui et ce depuis plusieurs jours. J'hochais simplement la tête en guise de salut, geste qu'il me rendit.

-Tu retournes à Konoha je suppose.

-Hn.

-Et ta vengeance ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Naruto est mon ami. Alors si tu retournes là bas pour ensuite te barrer et le laisser seul à nouveau ça me regarde.

-J'aime Naruto, dit il en regardant ailleurs.

-Pourtant tu l'as déjà laissé une fois, amour ou pas.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un type qui n'est même pas capable de savoir ce qu'il veut exactement.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Demandais je, légèrement surpris de sa réplique.

-Allons, regarde-toi. Tu as toujours prit les rêves et les ambitions des autres. Petit, ton père à tout fait pour te tuer, et ensuite toi tu faisais tout pour tuer tout le monde. Naruto t'a dit être seul, tout comme toi gamin et a tout fait pour se faire des amis et être accepté, tu as fait la même chose avec ta famille et les gens de ton village. Il veut devenir Hokage et toi tu es devenu Kazekage. En fait c'est un moyen de te prouver que tu existes, que tu es au même niveau que les autres et non pas un monstre ou un être inférieur comme on a du souvent te le répéter.

-Quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème c'est que tu te permets ensuite de juger la vie ou les actions des autres, leur ambitions, leurs buts alors que toi tu n'ais même pas capable d'avoir les tiens. Alors abstient toi.

Il partit ainsi, sans rien dire de plus et finalement je descendis dans mes appartements, dans le salon ou je réfléchis à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ce qui me dérangeait c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Enfin je ne faisais pas ça consciemment mais peut être qu'il avait raison. Et que j'étais, sans le vouloir un voleur de rêve. Pour me prouver que je valais autant qu'un autre. Cette histoire me prenait la tête. Est-ce que je faisais réellement ça ? Je n'en savais rien.

Je passais la prochaine demi heure à me questionner avant que Naruto ne vienne, accompagné de cette emmerdeur d'Uchiwa qui avait réussit à semer le doute, ainsi que Yamato et Sai. On passa quelques minutes à se saluer avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Shikamaru n'était pas là. Je l'avais presque oublié. Mais en repensant à lui soudainement, mon esprit fut frappé par une pensée des plus désagréables. Je m'avance vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur.

Si Sasuke disait vrai, alors, Shikamaru ne m'intéressait que parce que Temari cherchait désespérément à l'avoir sans y arriver. Comme tout le reste. Était ce vraiment pour ça que j'avais eut autant d'attirance pour lui ou juste parce qu'il m'avait dévoilé des facettes de lui qui m'avait plus ? J'avoue que la, ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidence pour que l'Uchiwa ait tort dans ce qu'il dit. S'il ne m'avait dit que des bêtises, pourquoi avais-je alors ressentis, en tenant Shikamaru endormit contre moi, ce sentiment de satisfaction ?

Me voilà troublé. Cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires… Déjà que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, là c'était encore pire. Je n'eus pas le temps de me prendre plus la tête qu'on frappa à ma porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et je ne bougeais pas. Je restais dos à elle et regardais toujours par la fenêtre. Dans le reflet je pus voir le Nara entrer et fermer derrière lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Gaara…Pour hier soir…enfin cette nuit…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…,répondis je, ayant prit ma décision.

-Pardon ? Mais enfin…Je voulais…qu'on parle de…de

-De quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. On a couché ensemble, point barre. Tu rentres à Konoha, moi à Suna et ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Mais…

-Sa suffit, je le coupais d'une voie lasse. Tout à été dit.

Je vis Shikamaru baisser la tête légèrement, les dents serrées. Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie encore une fois de nous avoir porté secours. Au revoir Kazekage sama.

Sans attendre plus il sortit. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. La seul raison qui me poussait vers lui était l'attirance de Temari . J'ai fait le bon choix, hein ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ?

OOO000OOO000OOO

_5 ans plus tard._

Je marchais à côté de mon frère, Kankuro, qui était surexcité. Enfin il l'est toujours lorsque nous sommes à Konoha ou qu'un certain Hyuuga passe par Suna. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il avait entamé une relation avec Neji. J'ai d'ailleurs du m'en mêler et l'hokage aussi pour que le clan du brun au cheveu long accepte. C'était pas gagné. Ces 5 dernières années j'étais venu une bonne trentaine de fois à Konoha. Pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Cette fois ci je devais rester au moins deux mois, Kankuro lui repartant dans une semaine pour assurer le pouvoir et la sécurité du village à ma place.

D'ailleurs mon frère m'interrompit en me disant qu'il allait voir son petit ami et me laissa seul, marchant dans le village. Je décidais de passer voir Naruto. En parlant du blond, il était toujours avec son Sasuke qui n'avait pas tenté de partir une nouvelle fois. Peut être était ce du au fait qu'ils étaient parents maintenant. Si si, c'est vrai. En fait il se trouve que le démon, ou plutôt son chakra, permit à Naruto d'enfanter, bien que pour l'accouchement, Tsunade avait du pratiquer une césarienne.

Voilà donc l'Uzumaki père de deux petit garçons, l'un blond (Tsunehiko, dit Tsune), l'autre brun (Minehiko, dit Mine), mais les deux aussi turbulent et indiscipliné que lui et j'avais pu me rendre compte avec satisfaction ces dernières années qu'ils faisaient tourner en bourrique Sasuke, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et d'après ce que je savais il était enceint pour la troisième fois, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Tsunade et Jiraya étaient parrain et marraine du premier, Sakura et moi du deuxième. Mon ami m'avait confié qu'il voulait faire de Kakashi et Iruka, en couple depuis un moment, parrain et…parrain, dirons nous pour ne pas vexer le sensei, du troisième qui naîtrait dans quelques mois.

A chaque fois que j'étais venu, je les avais vu, ainsi que presque tout les autres ancien genin, maintenant chunin ou jonin, qui se réunissaient souvent tous ensemble. Ils comptaient tous maintenant comme des amis et étrangement Lee aussi, avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Lors de ces réunions j'essayais, de manière discrète, d'obtenir des informations sur une personne que je n'avais pas revue depuis 5 ans. Shikamaru. Il n'était venu à aucune réunion. J'avais même surprit une conversation de l'hokage avec Asuma, qui demandait à Tsunade si elle savait pourquoi son ancien élève et maintenant coéquipier, refusait toutes les missions qui le menait, directement ou non à Suna.

Cela m'avait quelque peu peiné d'apprendre ça mais je savais que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Il m'était arrivé parfois de le chercher, même d'aller jusqu'à chez lui. J'avais apprit qu'il vivait avec son père, sa mère ayant quittée le pays après un divorce pour retourner dans son village natal. Pourtant chacune de mes tentatives a été vaine. D'ailleurs, ses camarades, et même Ino et Choji ne parlaient que peu de lui et je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à en apprendre plus sur lui ou ce qu'il faisait.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise ces dernières années, c'est qu'en effet, j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en écoutant Uchiwa et en rejetant le Nara. Parce que depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ai n'ai jamais réussit à le sortir de esprit. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à lui et ne regrette. J'ai eut quelques aventures entre temps, juste des coups d'un soir et jamais je n'ai pu ressentir autant de choses qu'avec Shikamaru. Il fallait que je le revoie. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être bien accueillit, peut être après toutes ces années avait il refait sa vie et m'avait pardonné.

J'arrivais devant une maison simple mais jolie à plusieurs étage, dans un quartier résidentielle de la ville, plutôt calme. Je savais que Sasuke avec fait raser le quartier Uchiwa qui était désert, et avait revendu la grande parcelle à la ville, permettant d'acheter ce terrain et d'y faire construire cette maison pour s'y installer avec Naruto et leur enfants. Je frappais à la porte et ce fut une furie blonde qui m'accueillit.

-Oncle Gara ! cria le petit de quatre ans en se jetant dans mes bras alors que je m'étais accroupi.

Oui, nous étions tous, nous ami de leur parent, des oncles et des tantes. Après tout Konoha était une famille avait dit Naruto. Et même si je n'étais pas de Konoha j'en faisais aussi partit. Mes « neveu » ne comprenaient pas encore toutes les subtilités du langage puisque je n'étais pas oncle Gaara, mais oncle Gara. Tsune avait 4 ans et Mine 2. Je réceptionnais le petit dans mes bras et me relevais.

-Tes parents sont la ?

-Maman (je rigolais toujours en entendant les petits appeler Naruto comme ça) fait à manger et papa, il s'entraîne dans le jardin.

-Et toi tu faisais quoi ?

-Je regarde papa. Et des fois j'arrive à piquer un peu à manger quand maman regarde pas.

-Ta maman est enceinte non ? Tu sais que c'est pas bien de l'énervée.

-Mais c'est pour mon entraînement oncle Gara. Un ninja doit être rapide et pas se faire voir. Et puis Maman fait des ramens, et en fait toujours trop.

-Je vois, dis je rentrant fermant la porte derrière moi.

J'avançais dans le couloir et j'aperçu Naruto à gauche dans la cuisine, celle-ci n'étant séparée de la salle à mangée que par un comptoir et à droite le salon, avec dans le canapé Mine qui regardait la télé, et par la baie vitrée je pus voir Sasuke qui s'entraînait. Je repose Tsune à terre alors que Naruto venait vers moi avec un grand sourire et un ventre assez rond, me serrant dans ses bras en me souhaitant bienvenu.

-Gaara ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Comment tu vas ? Tu reste manger, j'ai fait des ramens. Suna ça va ? Tu restes combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu es la ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Je le connais ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Hey dobe, laisse lui au moins le temps de répondre ! dit Sasuke en fermant derrière lui. Gaara, content de te voir.

Nos relations s'étaient améliorées, puisque j'avais vu qu'il était sincère avec Naruto et s'occupait bien de sa famille. Mon ami blond m'avait confié que Sasuke avait peur que cela se termine comme sa propre famille, que l'histoire de son clan ne se répète. Il avait su le réconforter et le rassuré et l'Uchiwa, qui d'après l'Uzumaki, avait souffert de l'indifférence et la froideur de son père à son égard, s'était toujours montré très affectueux et tendre envers ses enfants, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de différence entre eux et les encourageait beaucoup.

Je trouvais d'ailleurs ce spectacle assez inattendu de la part du personnage, le voir si aimant et attentif et je savais aussi que cela faisait craquer toutes les filles autour mais depuis le temps Naruto avait réussit à s'imposer et aucune n'avait envie de subir le courroux du très protecteur Uzumaki. Mais Sakura avait abandonnée et coulait des jours heureux avec Lee. J'étais content pour mon ami, depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après, et puis elle avait réussit un miracle, à savoir lui faire abandonner son style…spécial.

L'Uchiwa alla prendre sa douche, et je me retrouvais dans le canapé, mon filleul Minehiko sur les genoux, assit contre moi, la tétine en bouche, regardant la télé, Tsune contre mon flanc et Naruto qui me regardait avec un grand sourire assit sur un fauteuil.

-Ils t'adorent, me dit il.

-Je sais, répondis je en caressant les cheveux de mes neveux. Et c'est réciproque.

On parla ensuite de tout et de rien avec Naruto. Suna Konoha, les missions, tout ça quoi. Puis Sasuke se joint à nous et on finit par tous aller manger les ramens que mon ami avait préparés. Quatre énormes plats. Tsune et Mine avait hérité de l'appétit et l'amour des ramens de l'Uzumaki, d'après ce que j'avais déjà put constater et la mère, enceint, mangeais encore plus de d'habitude. Sasuke m'avait conseillé de ne jamais emmené un Naruto enceint à l'Ichiraku sous peine de mettre Suna sur la paille. Bien sur son amoureux avait vociféré que ce n'était pas vrai.

Une fois le repas finit, les enfants demandèrent à ce que j'aille moi-même les coucher. Ce que je fis avec plaisir, j'adore ces deux petits. Après les avoir bordés et plusieurs bisous je redescendit au salon pour boire le thé avec les deux adultes.

-Au fait, dis je au bout d'un moment. Je me suis posé une question l'autre jour. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Shikamaru.

-Tu sais Gaara il a changé, me répondit Naruto, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, depuis la mission où vous avez du venir nous secourir, il y a environ 5 ans, ce n'est plus le même. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les tortures ou quoi mais…depuis il s'est renfermé. C'est normal qu'on le voit moins mais il n'est plus si détendu qu'avant tu vois. Je le trouve plus sombre.

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est normal que vous le voyez moins ? Demandais-je ayant l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

-Ben…Je pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler, dit le blond en se mordant la lèvre. Tu vois c'est ses histoires et tout le monde cherche à le protéger parce qu'on a bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite ou en parler.

-Naruto, je ne te suis pas.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup, intervint Sasuke en me regardant. C'est vrai tu es devenu bien ami et proche de nous et des autres parce que lorsque tu viens on se réunit souvent tous ensemble mais Shikamaru n'est jamais venu. Vous n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche. Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Comme ça…

-Moi je crois savoir, reprit le brun. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous il y a 5 ans ?

-Sasu, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda mon ami.

-C'est depuis ce moment qu'il a changé. Après ça tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il refuse toujours les missions pour Suna ? Rien que quand on est retourné à Konoha il semblait ailleurs. Lorsque Gaara est à Konoha il décline toutes les sorties avec le groupe alors que d'habitude il vient. La dernière fois Kankuro est venu seul, et il est venu aussi. Pareil pour Temari. Mais quand Gaara est là, il fait tout pour l'éviter.

-Gaara ? demanda Naruto, l'air troublé en me regardant. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dis je d'une voie ferme, le regard dangereux.

Sasuke soupira et on changea de sujet. C'était peut être lâche mais je ne voulais pas avouer ouvertement que je m'étais comporté comme le pire des salauds. Du moins pas à eux. J'avais honte et je ne me sentais pas très bien. Les reste de l'après midi passa lentement et je les quittais vers 16 heures. Je marchais tout en réfléchissant au peu d'information que j'avais apprit sur l'homme qui hantait mes pensées.

Kankuro devait être en train de faire des cochonneries avec un certain Hyuuga, aussi je décidais de me laisser aller à mon obsession et mes pas me menèrent à la demeure Nara. Je frappais à la porte mais personne ne me répondit. Je Tentais encore le coup mais je n'obtins que le même résultat. Je remarquais la fenêtre sur le côté ouverte. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un. Je fis le tour, passant par le côté droit, sachant qu'à l'arrière il y avait une terras donnant sur le jardin, le tout pour avoir tenté d'apercevoir le géni un nombre considérable de fois, caché dans la forêt environnante.

Je m'immobilisais en voyant la terrasse occupée. Shikamaru était là, assit, plongé dans des rouleaux étalés sur la table qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Ca me fit quelque chose de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé. Je le trouvais beau, ainsi concentré. Cependant, ce qui acheva de me surprendre, ce fut le petit garçon, qui arborait la même coiffure, les mêmes sourcils fins, enfin les même traits du visage que lui qui était assit, endormit contre lui sur ses genoux. Shikamaru passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux alors que je pouvais apercevoir le petit poing serré de l'enfant agrippé au tee shirt de l'adulte.

Cette scène m'émeut étrangement, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Qui était ce petit garçon ? Il lui ressemblait énormément. Le Nara ne semblant pas s'être aperçu de ma présence je m'avançais un peu plus jusqu'à monter sur la première marche de la terrasse. Immédiatement il tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Je fis pareille. Maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire.

Ce fut lui qui bougea le premier. Il se leva, le petit dans les bras et rentra pas la porte vitrée coulissante. Je le vis déposer l'enfant sur le canapé, le recouvrir d'une couette et embrassé sa joue avant de revenir, fermant derrière lui. Vu le regard noir qu'il me laça, je compris que malgré le temps écoulé il ne m'avait pas pardonné. C'est lui qui ouvrit les hostilités.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais te voir. J'avais des doutes mais je viens de comprendre clairement que tu m'évites.

-Au bout de 5 ans, c'est bien de t'en être aperçu. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai dis. Te voir. Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-A ton avis ? La dernière fois à Suna tu semblais peu enclin à passer du temps avec moi et plutôt pressé que je sorte de ta vie. C'est ce que j'ai fais.

La discussion s'annonçait houleuse. Mais tout était de ma faute.

-C'est ton frère ? demandais-je en désignant le petit qui dormait.

-C'est mon fils, me répondit il.

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes. Son fils ? Mais avec qui ? Pourquoi ? J'avais du manquer un épisode. Pourquoi tout le monde faisait il un secret de cette histoire. Jamais pendant les réunions de tout le groupe on y avait fait allusion.

-Qui est la mère ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama t il, agacé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un secret…

-Je suis sa mère, ok ? Maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, va t'en.

-Qui est l'autre père ?

-Ca non plus ça ne te regarde pas. C'est ma vie. Je ne te le dirais pas. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Tu m'as vu, tu peux partir.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu étais devenu, comment tu allais…

-Eh bien tu vois, je vais bien. Je suis toujours ninja, j'ai un fils merveilleux. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu es toujours avec le père ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te concernait pas. Tu as épuisé tout tes coups d'un soir de Konoha, c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit qu'en venant me trouver, la bouche en cœur pour prendre de mes nouvelles, on remettrait le couvert ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Bon eh bien tu vois, ça va pour moi, tu m'as vu, et j'ai plus rien à te dire. Tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire alors laisse moi tranquille.

Je soupirais et le fixais, lui regardant obstinément les rouleaux sur la table.

-Une dernière question, dis je, le fixant toujours. Comment il s'appelle ?

Nos regards se rencontrèrent quelques secondes.

-Satoaki, murmura t il finalement.

-C'est joli. Etrange que cela ne commence pas par « Shika ».

-Je trouvais cette tradition idiote.

-Je vais te laisser. Je repasserais.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je repasserais quand même. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Shikamaru.

Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais. Je sentis quand même la douleur que j'avais au cœur grandir en l'entendant murmurer « ce n'est pas mon cas ».

OOO000OOO000OOO

Les trois jours suivant je fus pas mal occupé. Je n'étais pas là en vacance. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Tsunade, le reste à l'académie pour la mise en place d'un programme d'échange, et quelques heures avec Naruto, Sasuke et mes neveux. Je continuais de ressasser ma rencontre avec Shikamaru. Je me posais énormément de questions sur lui, et sur son fils. Je ne pouvais m'empêchais d'avoir mal en pensant qu'il y avait eut quelqu'un après moi. Du moins je pensais que cela avait été un homme puisqu'il avait dit être la mère. Mais peut être disait il ça dans le sens où c'est lui qui s'occupe de Satoaki et que la mère est partie.

Enfin je passais des heures à me retourner le cerveau et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Je finis à grande peine le rapport que j'étais en train d'écrire. Tsunade me dit que cette après midi elle était occupée et que nous reprendrions nos affaires demain matin. Il est 11h20. Je décide de passer chez Shikamaru. Je ne voulais pas y retourner trop tôt mais je ne voulais pas non plus trop attendre. Une fois devant la maison, je décidais de faire le tour. Le Nara aurait très bien put décider de ne pas m'ouvrir.

Je repassais une fois de plus par le côté droit pour arriver sur la terrasse. Shikamaru n'y était pas. En fait seul Satoaki était là, assit sur les marches, penché sur un plateau de jeu de Go. Alors que je m'avance il relève la tête vers moi et je me stoppe, troublé. Certes physiquement, c'est le portrait craché de Shikamaru mais ce qui me scotch sur place ce sont ses yeux. Deux billes turquoise qui me fixent curieusement. De qui a-t-il put prendre des yeux pareilles ?

Immédiatement l'image d'Ino, une de ses coéquipière, s'impose dans mon esprit. Est-ce que c'était elle la mère ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vivaient ils pas ensemble ? S'étaient ils séparés ? Pourquoi était ce Shikamaru qui s'occupait de son fils.

-Tu es qui monsieur ? demanda une petite voie, me sortant de mes questions.

Satoaki me fixait toujours.

-Je m'appelle Gaara.

-Oh, fit il. C'est toi l'oncle Gara dont me parle tout le temps Tsune ?

J'hochais la tête et il me sourit. Je le trouvais vraiment mignon en ce moment. Il avait l'air intelligent et vif d'esprit…Surement encore un trait hérité de son père. Sa petite main vint tapoter le bois de la terrasse, de l'autre côté du plateau de jeu, pour me dire de venir. Ce que je fis. Je le fixais toujours, lui faisant de même.

-Moi je m'appelle Satoaki. Satoaki Nara. Je te suis heureux de te rencontrer monsieur. Tsune parle tout le temps de toi…

-Tu peux m'appeler Gaara tu sais.

-Gara ?

-Ouais, dis je, un peu blasé que tous les enfants écorchent mon prénom. Tu connais bien Tsune ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Et toi t'es le parrain de Mine, hein ?

-Oui.

-C'est oncle Sasu qui me l'a dit. Tu es venu voir mon papa, Gara ?

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre la porte vitrée coulissa et on se tourna tout les deux vers elle. C'était Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru. Quand il nous vit il s'immobilisa, ses yeux passant de son petit fils à moi alors qu'il avait l'air troublé.

-Ca va grand père ? demanda la voie enfantine du petit.

-Oui oui, répondit il en souriant. Un Kazekage hein…il a fait fort…

Je fronçais les sourcils…de quoi parlait-il ?

-Qui est fort grand père ? De qui tu parles ?

-Personne, personne, va te laver les mains, on va bientôt manger.

Le petit sourit avant de se lever, alors que j'en faisais autant puis entra à l'intérieur. Shikaku, me fixa, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Kazekage sama…C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Allons, appelez moi Gaara et tutoyez moi je vous pris, vous êtes mon aîné.

-Ah, c'est plutôt rare de voir un jeune qui a du respect pour les plus âgés. Je suppose que tu es venu voir mon fils ?

-En effet.

-Il n'est pas là. Il travail au bureau des admissions de missions ce matin. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour le repas ?

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je doute que Shikamaru apprécie de m'avoir à sa table. Et puis j'ai promit à Naruto et aux enfants de les inviter à l'Ichiraku, bien que Sasuke ne me l'ai vivement déconseillé.

-N'en parle pas, soupira le plus âgé. Après chacun de leur passag eici je dois retourner faire des provisions. C'est encore pire quand Naruto est enceint. Ca va te coûter cher…

-Je le sais, souriais je doucement.

-Je dirais à Shikamaru que tu es passé. N'hésite pas à revenir. Même s'il te fuit.

-Comment vous…

-Allons je suis son père. Je connais mon fils. Je sais comment il fonctionne.

-Est-ce que…il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

-Non, dit Shikaku en s'approchant.

-Alors qui est le père de Satoaki ? Enfin l'autre parent ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit. Seul Tsunade sait qui c'est je crois. Mais elle ne te dira rien non plus, j'ai déjà essayé de l'avoir.

-Comment je pourrais savoir alors ?

-Pourquoi cela te tient il tant à cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Il te suffit de deviner. C'est ce que j'ai fais.

-Alors vous savez qui c'est. Dîtes le moi s'il vous plaît.

-Tu dois trouver seul.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai aucun indice…

Il s'approcha encore de moi et leva la main, l'avançant vers mon visage. Immédiatement mon sable se dressa devant lui mais au bout de quelque seconde je le laissai faire. Sa main se posa sous mon menton et me redressa la tête alors qu'il me fixait toujours.

-Il te suffit d'ouvrir les _yeux,_ dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

On se salua rapidement et je repartis, prenant la direction de chez Naruto. Mon esprit marchait à plein régime. Que voulais dire Shikaku ? Je compris que cela avait un rapport avec les yeux de Satoaki. L'autre parent devait avoir les mêmes yeux. Ce qui me ramena directement à Ino. Était ce elle la mère ? Je ne savais pas, mais je ferais tout pour le découvrir.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Deux jours était passé et je me prenais toujours autant la tête. En cette douce soirée nous étions tous réunit dans un restaurant de grillade. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten. Sasuke m'avait confié à voie basse que c'était Shikamaru qui gardait leurs enfants ce soir. Les petits avaient été ravis de dormir chez leur ami Satoaki. Neji semblait déprimé, Kankuro étant partit un peu plus tôt, Choji s'empiffrait, Asuma fumait, Lee faisait les yeux doux à Sakura et Kakashi chuchotait des choses surement obscènes à un Iruka qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Ino. Sasuke semblait l'avoir remarqué puisque dès que je le faisais il soupirait et secouait la tête, comme si je me trompais. Certes nos relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées et nous pouvions nous considérer comme des amis mais il n'en restait pas moins agaçant parfois. Sakura me sortit de mes pensées.

-Neji, cesse donc de déprimer…Tu fais la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu peux pas comprendre…

-Bien sur que si, répondit Sai. Elle sort avec Lee alors elle doit se faire du souci et être triste lorsqu'il fait de longues missions…Je crois qu'elle sait ce que c'est d'être loin de celui qu'elle aime.

-Dis donc Sai, tu nous impressionnes, tu fais des progrès au niveau sentiment, dit la rosée avec un sourire. Parlerais-tu d'expérience ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le brun, l'air un peu troublé, rougissant un peu.

-Héhé…fis Naruto en pinçant ça joue. Il rougit…allez Sai dit nous…t'es amoureux hein ? C'est qui ? Je le connais hein, hein ?

-Qui te dis que c'est un mec ? demanda Kiba. Si faut il s'est trouvé une copine…

-Non Sai ne comprend rien aux filles, il suffit de voir comment il appelle Sakura…ricana Kakashi. Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir…

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, rougit encore plus Sai.

-Arrête, t'es pas crédible, intervint Sasuke. Tu peux nous le dire…

-En fait, commença Yamato sans regarder personne. Sai et moi on est ensemble depuis environ deux ans…

Le silence se fit et tout le monde fixa les deux hommes rougissant. Même moi j'étais surprit.

-Alors comme ça l'handicapé social s'est trouvé un copain hein ? Ricana Kiba.

-T'es jaloux Kiba, parce que tu ne peux assouvir tes pulsions qu'avec ton chien ? demanda Sasuke.

-QUOI ?s'exclama l'Inuzuka. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? T'es vraiment tordu comme mec, je sors avec Shino !

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

-Bon ben on est presque tous en couple. Sasuke et moi, Sakura et Lee, Sai et Yamato, Kakashi et Iruka, Asuma sensei et Kurenai sensei, même s'ils ne l'avouent pas, Kiba et Shino.

-Moi aussi je suis plus célibataire…sourit Ino.

-Sérieux, tu sors avec qui ? Demanda Sakura.

-Gemna…

-Non ? L'arbitre de l'examen chunin ? Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? demanda Naruto.

-Au moins il est bon au lit…

-INO ! s'exclama Sakura.

-Bon et toi Gaara, quelqu'un en vue ? demanda Naruto.

-Rien à voir. J'ai appris que Shikamaru était papa.

Et pour la troisième fois le silence se fit. Bon sang mais il leur prenait quoi ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est tabou et que personne n'en parle ? Demandais-je, agacé.

-Gaara, c'est compliqué, intervint Asuma. On a bien vu que Shikamaru n'allait pas bien. Il a réussit à remonter la pente grâce à Satoaki.

-Et personne qui est l'autre parent de Satoaki ?

-Il n'a jamais voulu rien dire, répondit Ino. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais dès qu'on aborde ce sujet, il se ferme comme une huitre et nous envoi bouler.

Ce n'était pas Ino. Bon sang…Je regardais autour de moi les autres qui discutaient à nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'avait les mêmes yeux que Satoaki. J'étais censé faire quoi moi ?

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lendemain je me pose toujours des questions. Je suis dans le bureau de Tsunade, je suis censé lire une pile de rapport mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre et admettre que Shikamaru, c'était pas juste un type que j'avais baiser, qu'il représentait bien plus. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ça m'obsède. J'ai vraiment envi de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une femme puisque déjà ce n'est pas Ino et qu'il m'avait avoué il y a 5 ans qu'il ne les aimait pas.

Comment je pouvais deviner hein ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec les mêmes yeux que lui. Bon sang…Ca allait me tuer tout ces mystères, surtout que je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi il m'était vital de savoir. Je soupire à nouveau. Pourquoi Shikaku ne veut pas me le dire directement. Ca serait plus simple.

-Gaara, dit Tsunade.

-Oui ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête la fixant.

-Depuis ce matin tu ne cesses de soupirer et depuis quelques jours tu es dans la lune. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Gaara tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. Peut être même que je pourrais t'aider.

-Je…j'ai apprit que Shikamaru avait un petit garçon. Satoaki. Il y a 5 ans lui et moi…enfin quand on les a ramené à Ame…on a…

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

-Vous devez alors aussi savoir que j'ai fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Je pensais que…c'était juste comme ça. Qu'il ne comptait pas pour moi. Mais j'ai jamais réussit à l'oublier.

-Qu'est ce qui t'embête alors ?

-Je sais qu'il n'a personne mais…j'ai besoin de savoir qui est le père de Satoaki. Il ne veut pas de moi, il m'a envoyé boulet…

-Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu lui a prit sa virginité et le lendemain tu lui as clairement fait comprendre que pour toi ce n'était que du sexe. Comment voulais tu qu'il réagisse ?

-Je sais.

-Maintenant ce que tu dois savoir, c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Si c'est lui que tu veux alors accroche toi. Montre lui que tu le veux lui, ne te décourage pas quand il cherche à t'éloigner. Recommence toujours et encore. Montre lui que tu tiens à lui… Et là il reverra son jugement.

-Vous avez raison Tsunade.

-Cela m'arrive parfois. Je vais t'aider un peu Gaara, parce que je vois que tu t'en veux vraiment. Tu vas prendre ton après midi. De toutes manières tu n'arrives même pas à travailler dans ces conditions. Tu vas réfléchir et essayer de deviner qui est l'autre père de Satoaki. Je vais te donner un indice.

Je me levais et je m'approchais de son bureau. Elle farfouilla dans un de ses tiroirs puis me donna une enveloppe.

-Rentre chez toi avant de regarder dedans. Une fois là bas, ouvre la et regarde toi dans un miroir, l'image à côté de ton visage. J'espère que tu comprendras.

J'hochais la tête, surprit. Je pris l'enveloppe et je partis sans demander mon reste. Quand j'arriver dans l'appartement mit à ma disposition, j'étais seul. Kankuro devait être avec Neji. Je m'avance alors directement vers la salle de bain. J'en ai marre de toutes ces cachotteries. Je prends quand même le temps de fermer la porte je ne veux pas être dérangé dans le cas où mon frère rentre. C'est avec fébrilité que j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

Ce que je découvre me laisse perplexe. C'est une photo de Satoaki. Apparemment assez récente. Je ne comprends pas trop. Mais bon conformément aux instructions de Tsunade je me penche vers le miroir et je m'observe avant de mettre la photo à coté de mon visage. Je regarde alternativement notre reflet et tout d'un coup le déclic se fait. Ce que je prenais pour les yeux d'Ino sont tout autre chose. Ceux de la blonde sont bleu turquoise. Les miens aussi mais avec une nuance de vert. Et Satoaki a exactement les mêmes que moi.

Je remarque aussi la couleur de sa peau, identique à la mienne. Satoaki a à peu près 4 ans, et Shikamaru et moi avons fais l'amour il y a 5 ans. Les paroles de Shikaku me reviennent en tête. Oui, ses yeux sont la preuve physique et bien visible par tous que Satoaki est mon fils. J'ai un fils. J'ai rejeté Shikamaru, qui déjà avait du se sentir mal mais en plus il avait du ensuite apprendre qu'il portait un enfant. Mon enfant. Je m'assois au sol. J'ai un fils. Je suis un peu paumé je dois l'avouer. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Je regarde la photo de mon fils. Je souris. Je l'aime déjà. C'est possible ça ? D'éprouver ce genre de sentiment en à peine une seconde ? Jamais nous ne nous étions retrouvés en présence tout les deux devant les autres. La réaction de Shikaku me parut maintenant logique. On s'est tourné en même temps vers lui. C'est là qu'il a vu que nous avions les mêmes yeux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a insisté sur ce que lui-même à comprit en regardant nos yeux.

Ce sont les paroles de Tsunade qui me reviennent maintenant. Je dois savoir ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais put oublier Shikamaru. Jusqu'à présent il est le seul qui ait compté. Nous avons un fils ensemble. Moi qui avais un père qui ne cherchait qu'à me tuer, voilà que je suis absent pour mon enfant. Je fixe la photo. Je veux être là, prendre soin de lui. J'ai comprit ce que je veux. Je veux Shikamaru et…notre fils. Je me lève rapidement.

Je dois lui parler. Lui dire que je sais, que je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça. Je coure jusque là bas. Arrivé devant chez lui je frappe à la porte sans reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ce n'est pas à cause du trajet. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur Shikaku. Il a l'air surprit par mon air paniqué puis remarque que je tiens toujours la photo de son petit fils. Il me sourit légèrement.

-Alors tu as compris, dit il alors que j'hochais la tête. Shikamaru, laisse c'est moi qui vais emmener Sato au parc.

Une minute plus tard, alors que je reprends ma respiration, je vois mon fils (c'est bizarre de penser ça mais pas désagréable) arriver, surexcité.

-Oh Bonjour Gara ! Je vais au parc avec grand père, y'aura même Tsune, Mine, Oncle Naru et Oncle Sasu, tu veux venir ? Dis grand père il peut venir ?

- Non Sato une autre fois Gaara doit parler de choses importantes avec ton père.

Je regarde en suite mon fils s'éloigner, tenant la main de son grand père me faisant de grand signe et un énorme sourire de l'autre. Il est si mignon. Finalement, lorsque je ne le vois plus, j'entre par la porte restée ouverte avant de la fermer. J'avance un peu et je trouve Shikamaru assit dans le canapé, toujours plongé dans des parchemins. Il m'entend arriver et tourne la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande t il, les sourcils froncés.

Je m'avance et je pose la photo de Sato sur les parchemins.

-Je sais tout, dis je.

-Bien, fit il. C'est bien, heureux pout toi maintenant va t en et laisse nous tranquille.

-Shikamaru écoute moi.

-Je n'en ai pas envi ! s'exclame t il en se levant.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds, mais je peux te dire que je l'ai regretté.

-Parce que tu crois que moi non peut être ? J'ai jamais regretté d'avoir couché avec toi parce que Satoaki est là et que je l'aime plus que tout, que jamais je ne pourrais regretter quelque chose le concernant. Mais moi aussi j'ai regretté que tu m'ais rejeté, de m'être retrouvé seul et enceint. Tu sais ce que ça fais ? Heureusement que mon père et mes amis étaient là…

-Je sais tout ça Shikamaru, si tu savais ce que je m'en veux…Je t'en pris, il faut que tu me laisse une chance.

-Une chance de quoi, hein ?

-De connaître notre fils, de faire partit de sa vie.

-Certainement pas ! On est bien, il est heureux, je le suis aussi. Tu crois que je vais tout chambouler pour que tu sois un père deux mois sur douze ? Jene viendrais pas vivre à Suna pour toi, d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'avec ton poste tu n'aurais pas le temps. Ici il a sa famille, ses amis !

-Mais enfin, il a le droit de savoir ! Et j'ai le droit de le voir !

-Tu as perdu ce droit au moment ou tu as dis que tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parlais ! Quand tu m'as rejeté, décidant que c'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé tu as perdu tout droit sur lui !

-C'est aussi mon fils ! J'ai le droit de le connaître, de passer du temps avec lui, de prendre soin de lui !

-C'est bizarre que tu dises ça, où étais tu ces dernières années ?

-Tu ne m'avais rien dis !

-Parce que tu m'as repoussé ! Si tu n'avais pas été le pire des connards tu aurais été au courant ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi hein ? Que je vienne te voir, toi qui m'avait prit comme un jouet sexuel pour me jeter ensuite le lendemain, et que je te dise que j'étais enceint de toi ? Tu n'acceptais même pas qu'on est passé la nuit ensemble. J'ai voulu avoir une discussion avec toi le lendemain et ton premier réflexe a été de nier !

-Shikamaru, s'il te plaît, je ne repartirais pas à Suna sans…

-TU NE LE TOUCHERAS PAS ! hurle t il en me tuant du regard. C EST MON FILS, TU N AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME L ENLEVER KAZEKAGE OU PAS. JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAIS L EMMENER LOIN DE MOI, JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ?

-JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS SEPAREZ ! CE N EST PAS CE QUE J ALLAIS DIRE. JE VEUX ETRE SON PÈRE, ETRE LA POUR LUI !

Shikamaru se rassit dans le canapé, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas être mit à l'écart. Je veux qu'on forme une famille.

Il releva la tête, me regardant, apparemment surprit de mes paroles.

-Tu as bien entendu. Je veux qu'on soit une famille.

-Tu fais ça pour combler le manque que tu as eut de ne pas en avoir une. Pour être une famille il faut s'aimer. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble parce qu'on a un enfant. Moi je veux être avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime vraiment en retour. Et la je pourrais alors avoir une famille.

-Tu te trompes. Je neveux pas ça par manque. Je tiens à toi comme j'ai jamais tenu à personne. Je m'en suis aperçu ses dernières années. A la base si je suis venu te parler la première fois, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais réussit à t'oublier et que je voulais m'excuser, et te reconquérir. Mais là en plus il y a Satoaki. Notre fils. Et ça me donne encore plus envi.

Il me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas. Il semble perdu, si vulnérable. J'espère qu'il va accepter. Je pense que le mieux c'est que je le laisse réfléchir. Je m'agenouille devant lui, prenant lentement son visage entre mes mains et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Shikamaru…Penses y d'accord ? Je suis sérieux. Je veux faire partit de votre vie. Rejoins-moi à mes appartements de fonction demain après midi. On reparlera de tout ça. Sache que…que je vous aime tout les deux, plus que n'importe qui.

Doucement je m'approche et je pose un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Son odeur me fait chavirer. Je me recule à contre cœur puis je me lève. Ma main glisse une dernière fois sur sa joue en une caresse, puis je reprends la photo de mon fils et je m'en vais. Même si demain il n'est pas d'accord…Je m'accrocherais…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Je suis dans le salon de mes appartements de fonction. J'ai passé la matinée dans le bureau de Tsunade avec Kankuro et Neji. J'ai prit ma décision. Je ne regrette pas. Je devais le faire. Mon frère et son petit ami courent dans tout l'appart. Moi je suis stressé. J'espère qu'il viendra, et qu'il m'acceptera. Il est 14 heures. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir d'aller chez lui s'il ne vient pas bientôt. Une demi-heure plus tard des coups retentirent à la porte. Je me précipite par la porte et je souris en le laissant entrer. Il reste surprit en voyant Kankuro et Neji s'agitaient.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je lui dis je.

Je le mène dans la chambre que j'occupe afin qu'on soit tranquille. Il s'assoit pendant que je vais chercher du thé. Puis je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face du sien. On se fixe quelques secondes.

-Gaara, je…suis heureux que tu m'ais dit tout ça hier. Mais honnêtement, crois tu franchement qu'il y a un avenir ? Je ne veux pas entendre mon fils me demander où est son père, quand il viendra et surtout me dire qu'il lui manque. Je veux pas le voir malheureux parce que tu lui manques.

-Je comprends ça.

-Et puis…nous…ce sera pareille. Je veux pas….être malheureux parce que tu es loin de moi…

-Shikamaru, dis je en prenant doucement sa main. Si je te dis que je suis la, que je reste à Konoha, tu me laisserais ma chance ?

-Gaara…

-Répond moi franchement.

-Tu vas pas quitter ton poste, tu es…

-Shika, je souffle, le regardant toujours. C'est déjà fait. Ce matin j'étais dans le bureau de Tsunade avec Kankuro et Neji. Je cède le titre de Kazekage à mon frère. Tu sais que c'est pas la joie entre Neji et le reste de son clan. Donc il va vivre à Suna pour être avec Kankuro. Et moi je reste ici, pour être avec toi et Satoaki.

Il me regardait fixement, l'air de pas y croire. Je tiens toujours sa main. Je la caresse doucement du pouce.

-Et si je n'avais pas voulu ? Si j'avais refusé ?

-Je l'aurait quand même fait. Je te l'ai dit. Ce que je veux c'est être avec vous deux.

Je vois un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il baisse la tête. Je me lève tenant toujours sa main. Je l'attire doucement à moi, puis je l'enlace et le serre dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je respire son odeur. Je me sens bien. Il passe aussi ses bras autour de moi. Je suis heureux. Il se recule, à mon grand regret.

-Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, me dit il. Entre nous deux et avec Satoaki.

-Oui, je comprends.

-J'aimerais que tu sois là, lorsqu'on lui dira que c'est toi son autre père.

-Bien sûr je ne l'imaginais pas autrement.

-Pour nous deux…On devrait aussi ne pas se presser.

-Je sais. Je vais te faire la coure. Te montrer que tu peux compter sur moi et à quel point je tiens à toi.

-Tout à l'heure…On devra en parler à Satoaki. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

J'hoche la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Shika ?

-Mmh ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Ses joues rosissent et il a un petit sourire. Je l'enlace de nouveau avant de me pencher vers lui. Ma bouche se pose sur la sienne et je le serre un peu plus fort. Je caresse ses lèvres des miennes avant de glisser ma langue entre. Une seconde après elle glisse contre son homologue et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Nos langues se caresse et je sens que j'aime vraiment l'embrasser. Ca m'avait manqué. Je pars à l'exploration de sa bouche, savourant ce plaisir retrouvé. Le baiser se fait plus passionné.

Je le sens trembler dans mes bras. Je le soulève pour le faire ensuite asseoir sur le bureau proche de nous et je retourne l'embrasser, restant collé à lui. Je pourrais passer des heures ainsi. Je finis par embrasser sa joue puis je dévie vers son cou qui subit le même traitement. Il frissonne. Finalement je le serre contre moi, respirant son odeur qui ressurgir en moi les souvenir de la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai envi de lui faire l'amour. Mais je sais que c'est trop tôt et que j'ai déjà de la chance qu'il m'accepte. Alors je me retiens. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chez lui, et qu'on parle à Sato.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Shikaku nous a laissé. Je suis sur un côté du canapé, Shika de l'autre et Sato entre nous deux. Je sens qu'il es nerveux et notre fils aussi. Il nous regarde curieusement. Il doit se poser des questions.

-Sato, mon chéri, commence mon petit ami (j'adore parler de lui ainsi) en passant une main dans les cheveux de notre fils, tu sais que tu as un deuxième papa, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, comme Tsune et Mine, hein ?

-C'est ça. Eh bien tu vois ton autre père…c'est Gaara.

Sato le regarde puis se tourne vers moi et me fixe quelques secondes avant de sourire et d'hausser les épaules.

-Ben je le savais, dit il simplement.

Shika et moi ont se regarde avant de reporter notre attention sur notre boutchou.

-Comment tu le sais mon chéri ? Depuis quand ?

-Ben depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Regarde papa lui et moi on a les mêmes yeux, c'est évident non ? sourit Sato.

Alors je suis scotché. Mon fils est un géni. Enfin mon petit ami en est un et apparemment, comme je m'en doutais, mon petit garçon a hérité de son intelligence. Shika aussi à l'air de pas en revenir.

-Maintenant, commença la voie enfantine, j'ai des questions.

-Vas y, l'encourage Shika, l'air encore troublé.

Sato se tourne vers moi.

-Je peux t'appeler p'pa ?

-Heu…oui bien sûr, dis je, prit au dépourvu.

-Très bien. Tu vas vivre avec nous ? Papa, dit il en se tournant vers Shika, t'es d'accord, hein ? Dis il peut vivre ici ?

-Je…

-Pas tout de suite, répondis je. Tu sais du temps à passer et il ne faut pas aller trop vite. Pendant un petit moment, je vivrais ailleurs, mais on se verra souvent, le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. On passera du temps ensemble et ensuite si ton père et ton grand père sont d'accord…alors je viendrais vivre ici.

Le petit semble réfléchir, puis satisfait, hoche la tête.

-Pourquoi t'étais pas là avant P'pa ? Oncle Naru et Oncle Sasu ils vivent ensemble eux.

-Tu vois Sato, repris je, les adultes font parfois des erreurs. Et moi j'ai fais une grosse bêtise avec Shika. J'ai été très méchant avec lui. Et j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte.

-Mais tu voulais pas me voir ? demanda tristement le petit. Tu m'aimais pas ?

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils, sinon je serais revenu bien avant.

-Quoi ? Mais papa, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? C'est pas gentil !

-Sato, dis je en le prenant sur mes genoux. C'est de ma faute. J'ai été tellement méchant avec ton papa qu'il a préféré ne rien me dire. Et je le comprends. Je suis désolé. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là, et je resterais toujours près de toi, je te le promets. Je t'aime…

Satoaki sourit et se blottit contre moi avant de se redresser.

-Hey mais dîtes, vous êtes des amoureux, hein ?

-Eh bien oui, répondit Shika avec un sourire.

-Ca veut dire que vous allez vous faire des bisous sur la bouche, comme Oncle Naru et Oncle Sasu ?

Mon géni rougit alors que je rit doucement.

-Oui, parfaitement, répondis je.

-Avec la langue ? Mais c'est beurk !

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, répondit son père.

-Ben Tsune et Mine ils sont d'accord avec moi. Ils m'ont dit que Oncle Naru et Oncle Sasu le faisaient tout le temps. C'est trop beurk.

Décidément il était trop mignon. On passa encore un moment à discuter avant que le petit ne s'en aille pour aller tout raconter à son grand père. J'en profitais pour embrasser Shika et le tenir encore contre moi. Je n'avais plus cette douleur, cette sensation de manque. J'étais bien. Pour la première fois, ce soir là, j'eus l'impression de connaître un vrai repas de famille. Peu de temps après Sato du aller ce coucher. Avec Shika on le borda, et après un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, je rentrais à mon appartement. Je ferais tout pour que sa marche et pour qu'on soit heureux, parce que c'est ce que je veux. Cette fois, c'est pour moi…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une semaine passa. Je partageais mon temps entre le bureau de Tsunade, mon frère ayant demandé à ce que je me charge de toutes les affaires de mis en relation entre Suna et Konoha, tant diplomatique que tout les projets visant à renforcer l'alliance, et mes après midis avec Sato et Shika. J'apprenais à connaître mon fils, à m'occuper de lui mais aussi Shika. Une certaine complicité était en train de naître et j'en étais très heureux.

Nos contacts se limitent à quelques baisers et câlins, généralement quand nous étions seul. Je sentais que parfois il n'était pas très à l'aise et je comprenais. Il m'avait confié que j'avais été le seul homme à pouvoir le toucher et que jamais durant les 5 dernières années il n'avait eut quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je lui avais dit que j'avais eut quelques conquêtes, rien de sérieux, mais que je n'avais jamais réussit à retrouvé ce que j'avais ressentit avec lui.

Nous n'avions mis que peu de personnes au courant. Tsunade, Jiraya, Naruto et Sasuke. Et bien sûr leurs deux enfants qui avaient été ravi que leur Oncle Gara soit le père que leur ami. Je me tiens debout dans le salon. Ce soir j'ai invité Shika au restot. Certes je veux avoir une vraie relation avec mon fils mais aussi avec lui. Il fait un câlin à Sato et quelques bisous. J'en fais autant puis nous partons, Sato restant avec son grand père.

En fait on se rend au restaurant de grillade. Je sais que Shika adore cet endroit. Ca lui rappelle les moments avec son équipe. On s'assoit et on commande, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis un silence s'installe alors que nous mangeons. Finalement je le vois poser ses baguettes et me regarder, l'air sérieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? je demande.

-Je me pose quelques questions. Je…tu n'envisageais vraiment pas quelque chose avec moi, il y a 5 ans ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est compliqué.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

-En fait j'étais troublé. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avec personne. Je ne m'étais jamais même comporté de la sorte avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendre tu vois. Et le lendemain j'étais chamboulé. Je réfléchissais beaucoup et je voulais qu'on en parle tout les deux en espérant avoir certaines réponses aux questions que je me posais.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu quand moi je suis venu ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que je voulais qu'on discute. Mais au lieu de ça d'abord tu as nié ce qui s'était passé et ensuite, tu m'as fait comprendre que tu avais prit ta décision et que pour toi ça ne comptait pas.

-Je sais. En fait je suis partit en vrille après avoir parlé avec Sasuke.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. Il ne t'a pas forcé à me dire tout ce que tu as dit ce jour la. Et, sans ovuloir te vexer, il a été plus présent que toi ces 5 dernières année et m'a soutenu avec Naruto. Sans eux je sais pas comment je serais aujourd'hui.

-Je sais. Je ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. En fait je voulais aller parler avec Naruto. Mais j'ai croisé Sasuke dans le couloir. On a commencé à parler et j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec lui, le mettre en garde. On s'est pas disputé mais…la il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à juger les vie et les actions de autres alors que moi je savais même pas ce que je voulais.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien il m'a dit que tout ce que je faisais, c'était voler, en quelque sorte, les rêves des autres. Il a dit que mon père avait tenté de me tuer alors j'avais voulut faire pareille avec tout le monde, qu'ensuite j'avais vu que Naruto, qui avait souffert de la solitude, étant un jinchuriki comme moi, s'était fait des amis alors que j'avais voulut faire pareille avec mon entourage…

-Si je suis ton raisonnement, il a aussi du te dire que tu étais Kazekage parce que Naruto voulait être Hokage.

-C'est ça. Ensuite je suis allé dans mes appartements et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne voulais pas croire à ce qu'il m'avait dit mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Et puis j'ai pensé à toi. Et puisque Temari te courait après, j'ai commencé à penser que c'était juste pour ça que j'avais passé la nuit avec toi.

-Je comprends mieux, dit-il sans me regarder.

-Mais tu vois, dis je en attrapant sa main, ces dernières années, je me suis aperçu que c'était faux, parce que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Aujourd'hui je ne fais pas ça parce que quelqu'un d'autre en rêve ou que Naruto lui a une famille. Je fais ça parce que je vous aime tout les deux et que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux en étant loin de Sato et toi. C'est pour moi que je le fais. C'est ce que je veux.

Shika eut un petit sourire et caressa doucement ma main. J'espère qu'il ne doute plus de moi, qu'il sait que c'est vraiment sérieux nous deux.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Un mois est passé. Je passe de plus en plus de temps chez Shika. Je m'entends très bien avec mon beau père et entre mon chéri, mon fils et moi les choses sont devenues très naturelles. Je passe toutes mes après midis avec eux et souvent le soir, je sors avec Shika. Des fois on va au restaurant, ou chez Naruto et Sasuke. Parfois c'est juste une simple ballade au parce, la nuit, main dans la main. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Qu'on est ensemble et même de toute l'histoire. D'ailleurs pas mal d'entre eux m'ont passé un savon et même menacé des tortures les plus atroces si je faisais un seul faux pas.

Mais je n'ai pas peur. Simplement parce que je suis heureux et que je ne veux pas que ça change. Cette dernière semaine, je suis même resté dormir chez Shika deux fois. Et au petit matin nous avions un petit squatteur de 4 ans entre nous deux. Heureusement qu'on a rien fait côté sexe. Même si j'avoue que je commence un peu à être frustré. Plus ça va et plus j'ai envi de lui. Je sens que de son côté lui aussi a envi. Mais on se retient à grande peine. Moi j'ai trop peur de le brusquer.

Ce soir c'est la réunion avec tout le monde. Et pour une fois mon Shika sera là, avec moi. C'est Shikaku qui garde Sato, Tsune et Mine. Ca ne le dérange pas il les adore et les considère tous les trois comme ces petits enfants. Naruto n'a jamais eut de parents et ceux de Sasuke sont mort. D'ailleurs Tsune et Mine l'appellent Grand père Shika. Parce Naruto, d'ailleurs il reste toujours très fier de son petit coup, a réussit à faire appeler Grand-mère Sake et Grand père pas net, Tsunade et Jiraya, par Tsune et Mine. Même Sato s'y ait mit.

On arrive tôt au restaurant de grillade. Ils sont déjà tous là. On s'assoit, on discute, on grignote. J'ai passé un bras autour des épaules de l'homme que j'aime et sa main est posée sur ma cuisse alors qu'il discute avec Choji. C'est devenu naturel et j'aime ça. Je sens soudainement quelqu'un tirer sur ma manche. En tournant la tête je vois que c'est Sato, suivit de mon beau père et de mes neveux. Shikaku nous explique que dans les deux sacs qu'il tient, se trouvent des ramens de chez Ichiraku. Sato monte sur mes genoux alors que mes neveux investissent ceux de leurs parents.

-Kashi, range ce bouquin, imagine que les petits se rendent compte de ce que c'est, dit Iruka.

-T'inquiète pas Oncle Ruka, on sait bien que Oncle Kashi lit des bouquins pervers, dit Sato avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tait et regarde mon fils. Shika, les sourcils froncés, lui demande comment il sait ça.

-C'est oncle Naru qui le dit tout le temps. Il dit que Grand père pas net est un pervers, qui écrit des livres pervers et que comme oncle Kashi est un pervers aussi, il lit les bouquins pervers de Grand père pas net. Mais papa, c'est quoi un pervers ?

-Oui maman, demande Tsune, c'est quoi un pervers ?

Je vois Shika fusiller du regard Naruto alors que Sasuke fait de même. Ils lui laissent le soin d'expliquer aux enfants. Celui la alors. Les enfants partiront ensuite avec mon beau père. Nous on va rester encore quelques heures, on va bien rigoler, manger et boire avec nos amis. Il est assez tard lorsque nous sortons. Shika a un sourire un peu bête plaqué sur le visage et tangue un peu. Je crois qu'il a trop bu mais il est très joyeux. Il me fait rire. Je le prends par la taille pour le guider. Finalement on prend la décision d'aller dans l'appartement que j'occupe, parce que c'est plus près et qu'un Shika bourré, c'est loin d'être discret.

On rentre et on va directement vers la chambre. J'ai peur qu'il tombe. Il s'allonge sur le lit et m'attire sur lui. Je l'embrasse alors qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Une fois que mes lèvres ont trouvées les siennes, je n'arrive plus à m'en détacher. On s'embrasse voracement et il gémit presque. Il m'excite. Je me recule, à bout de souffle et je le regarde. Si je me retiens pas je risque de lui sauter dessus et c'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

-Shika…

-J'ai envi de toi…souffle t il, faisant grandir mon excitation.

-Tu as bu. Tu vas peut être le regretter.

-Non. Ca fait un moment. Et la j'en peux plus.

Je lui souris et je retourne l'embrasser. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Je le pousse pour qu'il se retrouve au milieu du lit avant de me rallonger sur son corps. Mes mains se font baladeuses alors que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Dieu que je l'aime. Je finis par lui enlever ses vêtements. J'en profite pour caresser sa peau douce. Je suis heureux de savoir que seul moi a eut se privilège. Je le laisse en boxer et l'aide à me déshabiller, avec l'alcool, il galère un peu.

Une fois que moi aussi je suis en caleçon je me plaque contre lui et l'embrasse voracement. Je me déhanche, mon érection frottant contre la sienne. Je grogne. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de mal à me retenir. Je le sens frissonner quand je lui fais un suçon. Il est sensible du cou. Mes mains parcourent son corps. Il étouffe quelques gémissements quand je le caresse à travers le boxer. Puis je vais agripper ses fesses pour les malaxer doucement. Je me frotte encore plus à lui tout en martyrisant la peau tendre de son cou.

Sa respiration était saccadée et je le sens se déhancher contre moi. Je me redresse et le met à nu avant de faire pareille avec moi-même. Je l'embrasse encore et le masturbe doucement. J'ai envi de le faire hurler de plaisir mais aussi je lui faire ressentir tout mon amour. Il est tout rouge, haletant, ses yeux voilés de plaisir. J'attrape un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres et l'aspire doucement avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre. Je laisse ma langue parcourir sa peau, descendant plus bas, léchant son nombril. Je cesse de le masturber et lui présente trois doigts. Shika les prit dans sa bouche et les humidifia avec soin.

Je sens mon sexe se durcir un peu plus. Le voir comme ça… Je suis à deux doigts de le prendre la tout de suite…Je récupère ensuite ma main. Lui écartant un peu plus les jambes je lape doucement son sexe sur toute la longueur, le faisant gémir. Je masse doucement son anus avant d'y enfoncer doucement un doigt alors que je le prends dans ma bouche. Mon doigt s'active, et les sons qui sortent de sa bouche me ravissent.

J'enfonce un deuxième doigt et il se crispe un peu. Alors je ne bouge plus, me contentant de le sucer un peu plus vite. J'attends un peu qu'il se détende avant de bouger mes doigts. Je fais des mouvements de ciseau pour étirer son anus. Je sens qu'il est serré. Je les fais venir plus profondément à la recherche de sa prostate. C'est le voyant se cambrer que je sais que j'ai trouvé. Je joue un peu avec, son sexe toujours dans ma bouche, et je le regarde avec fascination rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre dans une vaine tentative d'étouffer ses exclamations de plaisir.

Je glisse un troisième doigt en lui et accélère mes va et viens sur sa hampe. Une minute à peine plus tard, il glisse une main dans mes cheveux, me demandant difficilement d'arrêter car il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Je me redresse alors et retire mes doigts. Je l'admire. Il beau, très sensuel, ainsi alangui, les yeux à demi clos, voilé, les joues et les lèvres rouge d'avoir été trop mordue, alors qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle. Je me penche pour un baiser plein de sentiment avant de me mettre à genoux.

Il s'assoit puis se penche vers moi, prenant appui sur mes cuisses pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je me laisse faire assit sur les talons. Dans un premier temps il caresse mon érection du bout des doigts, me frustrant un peu. Subitement, je le vois faire un truck auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il rompt le baiser et se penche encore, se retrouvant à quatre pattes. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon gland, l'aspirant doucement avant de le suçoter.

Je grogne de satisfaction tout en caressant ses cheveux, restant immobile. Même durant la première nuit il ne m'avait pas fait ça, il y a 5 ans. Je devine que c'est la première fois. Je sens quelques hésitations mais il s'en sort très bien. Je deviens plus dur encore et plus gros. Je caresse sa joue et passe ma main sous son menton afin de le faire cesser. Je le relève jusqu'à moi pour un baiser très sensuel. Je le fais se mettre dans l'autre sens, toujours à quatre pattes.

Je cajole doucement ses fesses rondes et fermes avant de les écarter. Je m'approche et passe ma langue sur son intimité, provoquant un spasme et un cri de plaisir. Je continu alors, salivant entre ses fesses, faisant pénétrer mon muscle chaud dans son antre. Je sens que ça lui plait. Il miaule de plaisir, il tremble et ses bras ont cédé, alors qu'il a posé sa tête sur un oreiller, m'offrant sa croupe sans complexe. Ses jambes aussi auraient lâchée mais je le soutiens, mes mains sur ses hanches, en appui sur mes coudes.

Il commence à se tortiller pour échapper à ma langue qui explore son entrée, tout en tentant de me faire comprendre, il n'arrive plus très bien à parler, qu'il va bientôt jouir. Je me recule. Il ne bouge pas encore essoufflé. Je pense que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussit mon but, à savoir, lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. D'une mai, je le tiens par la hanche alors que je frotte mon gland contre son anus rendu sensible.

Enfin je pénètre doucement en lui. Il se crispe mais ma main descend plus pour aller le masturber. Je continus ma progression lentement. Je sens qu'il a mal. Je me concentre pour rester immobile une fois entièrement en lui. Bon sang il est si étroit. Je continu de le masturber, caressant doucement son dos avant de me pencher, déposant de petits baiser sur ses épaules, sa nuque et dans son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'est détendu. Je commence de longs mouvements, bougeant à peine. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

Au début il reste immobile, respirant fort puis je sens son bassin venir à la rencontre du mien. Je me redresse, tenant toujours ses hanches. Je bouge un peu plus vite, tout en grognant de plaisir. C'est si bon, de me sentir en lui, dans cette gaine chaude et serrée. Il commence à gémir et mon self contrôle s'éffrite peu à peu. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom comme ça me rend fou. Je vais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, le faisant crier.

Heureusement que je le tiens sinon il se serait affalé sur le lit face à la puissance de mes coups de reins. Le plaisir monte, mon excitation aussi lorsqu'il me demande d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Je pilonne son joli derrière sans état d'âme, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Mes coups de boutoir s'intensifient alors qu'il hurle toujours mon prénom dans une litanie sans fin. Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Il va vraiment avoir mal aux reins demain.

Soudainement, je sens son anus se contracter violement autour de moi alors qu'il jouit en hurlant une dernière fois mon prénom. Instantanément je le rejoins, remplissant son intimité de mon sperme alors que je pousse un râle rauque. C'est encore meilleur que la dernière fois. On s'écroule tout les deux sur le matelas, à bout de souffle. On reste ainsi de longues secondes avant que je ne me retire et que je me mette sur le dos.

Il vient se blottir contre moi, mes bras se refermant sur lui. Il semble ailleurs, et moi-même une douce langueur a prit possesion de mon corps, mais je suis bien. Je caresse du pouce la main posée sur mon torse et embrasse son front. Il relève la tête ma permettant de prendre ses lèvre pour un baiser remplit de sentiments.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflais je doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi, me sourit il. C'était extraordinaire. Il faudra recommencer.

Je ris doucement.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre mais tu ne diras pas la même chose demain en te reveillant quand tu voudras t'asseoir.

Il rit à son tour.

-On a peut être mit le deuxième en route, dis je en l'embrassant.

-Oui, fit il. Tu aimerais ?

-Oh oui…Satoaki est merveilleux alors avoir un deuxième enfant avec toi, ça le serait aussi. Et puis cette fois je serais là, je prendrais soin de toi et te soutiendrais.

-Merci, dit il avant de m'embrasser. Je vais quand même demander à l'Hokage les mêmes pilules qu'elle donne à Naruto pour ne pas tomber enceint. Je veux pas devenir une poule pondeuse comme lui.

-Une poule pondeuse ? Tu exagères…

-Attends il est enceint du troisième en 5 ans…Comment tu appelles ça toi ?

-Moi ça me dérangerait pas plein de mini Shika courant partout.

-Ah ? Et des mini Gaara, tu en dis quoi ?

-Trop psychopathe…

-N'importe quoi. Gaara ?

-Oui ?

-Tu…tu viendrais vivre avec nous ?

-Tu le veux vraiment ?

-J'ai déjà du mal à vivre sans toi alors après ce soir…Ca va être encore plus dur. Et puis Sato me demande tout les jours quand tu emménages chez nous.

-J'accepte avec plaisir.

On s'embrasse encore pendant un long moment. Puis on finit par s'endormir. Lui d'abord mais je ne tarde pas à le suivre, savourant la présence de son corps chaud contre le mien. Je suis bien, je suis heureux. J'ai ce que je veux. Oui, cette fois, c'est pour moi…

**Fin**

**Voili voilou mes choupinoux !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Pensez à laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit, ça vous prend deux minutes et nous auteur ça nous fait très plaisir de les lire et ça nous touche beaucoup.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite, ou alors elle concernera surtout la vie des enfants mais ça viendra dans longtemps. **

**Voila, gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack.**


End file.
